In automatic machines of the type mentioned hereinbefore, such as for example games machines, tobacco or drinks dispensing machines, etc., a series of mechanisms such as a selector for detecting the passage of each coin, verifying the validity or invalidity thereof, and, as the case may be, valuating same, a classifier to separate coins of different values, channelling same towards a different receptacle, several storage boxes for coins of different values, designed to supply the said coins again towards the outside, generally for returns or "change", means for returning the coins introduced to the user when the machine is unable to supply the desired product, etc., are absolutely necessary.
At present, all of such elements constitute a separate arrangement wherein the said elements, though functionally interrelated, are totally independent from a physical point of view, each being located in the most appropriate area of the machine and being suitably fitted thereat, this implying an extremely complex assembly, which furthermore varies from one type of machine to another, thereby complicating matters even further.